


A Heated Experience

by athanasynt



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Innuendo, It's not what you think, M/M, One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, it's crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athanasynt/pseuds/athanasynt
Summary: In which Wind Archer Cookie, Knight Cookie and Devil Cookie decide to use Fire Spirit Cookie for their own personal gain,





	A Heated Experience

“Mm, this feels nice!” Demon Cookie bellowed, “Nice and toasty!” The cookie was very amused.

“Hey, just because I’m hot doesn’t mean you can take advantage of me!” Fire Spirit Cookie retorted back at everyone around him.

Wind archer loomed above the spirit, “Fire spirit, you are not the type to back down so easily. What’s the difference here?”

The flustered cookie mumbled, “The difference is- Ow! Knight cookie, you don’t have to be so hard on me!” 

“This is how I use my sword, it will be how I will use my stick,” the knight replied nonchalantly while stabbing a marshmallow on a stick into Fire Spirit Cookie’s flames.

“Oh for Millennial Tree’s sake, you’re just making s’mores, stop making this sound so wrong,” pouted Fire Spirit Cookie as the others continued to bake s’mores atop his firey head.

**Author's Note:**

> its supposed to be fictober 23 - baking but ok


End file.
